In the prior art, in the semiconductor manufacturing devices such as the dry etching devices used in the semiconductor wafer process or the like, an electrostatic chuck on which a wafer is placed by electrostatic attraction so as to control the temperature of the wafer during its wafer process is usually provided.
Among such electrostatic chucks, there are high-temperature type ceramic chucks which are used while being heated by a heater.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-104746 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-212425.